


Caught In Your Trap

by Lia_613



Category: OhmFluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boba, CEO Fluke, CEO Ohm, CEOxCEO, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My slogan really should be "I Don't Know", PFFT, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613
Summary: ...cutie CEO Fluke anyone?no?Okay ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Ohm/Fluke
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Caught In Your Trap

It had been awhile since Fluke had come here himself. He moved silently, secretly through the hallways, ducking here and there, pretending he was in a spy movie. 

It felt like one to him. He was on a very important mission: Deliver a gift to his crush.

He padded over to the sleek door, the gold letters of the sign attached to it shining slightly in the low light.

**CEO**

**Ohm Thitiwat**

Fluke pouted at the sign, “When will I ever get the courage to tell you?” It had been months since Fluke had been leaving a sweet drink he personally made in front of the CEO’s door. 

Ohm ran a multinational corporation dealing in fashion. Quite fittingly, Ohm looked like a model himself and Fluke’s heart couldn’t help going boom boom whenever he saw the god-like gentleman on the news, in magazines, or in the oh so rare meetings.

He placed the bag right in front of the door and turned to the end of the hallway, where the transparent glass showed all the twinkling city lights. He walked over, sighing at the view but wishing that he could have Ohm standing next to him right there.

Fluke’s ears pricked up when he heard a slight rustle but he dismissed it as a hallucination. Only then, the rustle turned into footsteps and he stared out over the city, eyes wide as a reflection appeared on the glass.

It was a person!!

The panicking intruder could only hope it wasn’t Ohm. The CEO was _not_ supposed to be there tonight. He couldn’t be! There was a business trip. It couldn’t be Ohm.

_“OH GOD NOW WHAT?!”_

His thoughts immediately swept into a flurry at how he was going to explain why he was on the 23rd floor of a heavily guarded corporate building at 11:48 PM in the night. Especially when this floor was only for the CEO and his immediate staff!!

A janitor. That was the best bet Fluke could place his money on. 

It was obvious the tall figure had noticed him because the footsteps paused and he could see the man’s reflection staring at him.

Slowly he turned around, head lowered, eyes glued to the floor as he shuffled forward. Getting closer to the other man, he slightly bowed his head in greeting as he tried to slide past him.

He really thought he made it but then came the firm grip on his arm and the tug that pulled him backwards.

“Hold on.”

_“Fuck”_ Fluke cussed in his head because that voice. That deep, gravelly voice. He’d recognize it anywhere.

_“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-!”_

“Who are you?” Ohm peered down at the suspicious figure trying to hide his face.

Fluke gulped, heart going boom boom much more rapidly than it normally does because holy shit, this was Ohm in front of him, right about to catch him in the act.

“I-I’m the janitor sir. New, j-just got hired.”

The grip on his arm tightened, damn did he give the wrong answer?

“Is that so? When exactly were you hired?”

Oh god. Couldn’t he just let him go?!

“Y-Yesterday.”

“Ah. I see.” Fluke was still hiding his face and Ohm decided it wouldn’t do,

A harsh tug sent Fluke stumbling into Ohm and in his surprise, he looked up, directly into those eyes brimming with suspicion.

They paused like that for a moment, Fluke clinging onto Ohm’s surely expensive jacket, his other arm still trapped in Ohm’s grip and Ohm’s other hand lightly holding onto Fluke’s shirt above his hips.

Fluke immediately looked away and Ohm let the other step back, already confirming his thoughts.

“You do look familiar. I apologize for that.” He let go of Fluke’s wrist and Fluke almost cried in relief. 

But Ohm’s eyes didn’t miss the drink lying near his door, nor did he miss the supposed janitor’s immaculate business casual attire.

Fluke, however, assumed he was safe. He bowed again, and Ohm tilted his head a fraction as an acknowledgement. Praying to every higher being out there, Fluke quietly walked past Ohm, willing himself to walk at a normal pace instead of booking it out of there like a criminal.

“But pray tell Mr. Fluke Natouch.” 

Fluke froze at the mention of his name, dread rising inside him, paralyzing every muscle that screamed at him to start running. He heard footsteps get closer but there was nothing he could do, his body _refused_ to move.

“Why is the CEO of a distinguished broadcasting company…” One step, two steps, three steps, “pretending to be a janitor at my corporation?”

Fluke couldn’t breathe, Ohm’s presence right behind him.

“Your lie was quite poorly thought out.”

He was caught red-handed and the embarrassed CEO was now trembling as Ohm’s warmth drew closer and hands landed on his upper arms.

He flinched as Ohm’s voice sounded next to his ear, his breath brushing across Fluke’s skin, “Mr. Natouch,” Shit, Fluke couldn’t help the slight shiver, “Do satisfy my curiosity.”

“I-I…” he stuttered, trying to think of any possible explanation for the shitshow he’d landed himself in. He’d really rather not speak at all because it seemed as if every time he did, he only dug his grave deeper.

With a swift snap of his wrists, Ohm turned the frozen CEO around to face him, wide panicked eyes clearly revealing all the emotions flurrying through Fluke.

“Why are you here?” Ohm pressed, gaze entirely intimidating, his threatening aura starting to amplify and Fluke was ready to make a run for it and throw himself right out those glass panels.

Gathering back his composure, Fluke shrugged off Ohm’s hands, willing himself not to go weak in the knees. He was a CEO himself. He could handle this. Hopefully.

“I came to visit a friend.” He blurted without thinking.

Ohm narrowed his eyes, stepping closer, “At 12 AM? On a floor that required executive access in a building that you have never stepped foot in?”

Fluke stayed silent, gaze even, while his mind raced to think of more lies.

Ohm cocked his head, turning around briefly to glance at the drink. His eyes drilled into Fluke’s.

“Or have you Mr. Natouch..?” 

“W-What?” Fluke took a step back when Ohm took a step closer again.

“You _have_ been in here before.”

It wasn’t a question and oh how Fluke wished someone would shoot him right now.

“I wonder why. But I think I already know.”

The hand was back on Fluke’s wrist and Fluke really couldn’t breathe anymore when it pulled him back into that firm chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, stumbling back as Ohm cornered him against the wall.

“Would you like to tell me yourself Mr. Natouch? Or shall I tell you my guess?”

“I-It’s wrong!” Fluke refuted, eyes still shut and mind going haywire at the proximity. What the actual fuck was happening. His crush was crowding him against the wall and whispering in his ear and christ, Fluke was going to disintegrate soon.

“Exactly what is wrong Fluke?” 

Fluke’s eyes whipped open at the use of his first name and he almost wished he hadn’t opened them because holy Zeus, Adonis was smirking at him right in front of his eyes, he almost went cross-eyed in surprise.

“Your guess.” he managed to say, voice tight with the effort to control himself.

“Ah but did I tell you my guess?”

Shit Fluke knew he shouldn’t have opened his trap, god dammit, now what?

“I suppose we had the same guess then Mr. CEO.” Ohm leaned closer and Fluke swallowed audibly for the millionth time. His eyes darted all over the place, anything to avoid the searing gaze boring into him.

“Come.”

“W-What?” Fluke blurted as Ohm suddenly dragged him, heading to the door of Ohm’s office. They stopped before the drink and Ohm picked it up.

“You brought this.”

“No I didn’t.” Fluke immediately denied. That was his plan for now. Deny everything. Who knows, maybe he could deny his existence too. He would really love to at the moment.

Ohm tilted his head, slowly circling around Fluke like a predator eyeing his prey and Fluke stiffened, feeling like he was about to poop his entire heart out.

“5 months. That’s how long drinks have showed up at my door.”

The smaller CEO cooed at the fact that his crush counted the months even if his nerves were about to explode at how trapped he felt thanks to Ohm's gaze.

“5 months. That’s how long I’ve tried to find who was behind them.”

Say what now?! Ohm was looking for him?! Fluke’s eyes followed Ohm’s circling figure.

“They appeared twice a month. Every Monday morning. The 1st and 3rd week.”

Ohm ticked off his fingers as he listed everything out, every appearance of that drink permanently engraved in his mind.

“Made perfectly to my taste. Better than morning coffee. Not too sweet, not too bitter.”

Fluke preened, he got the taste right after all. He bit back the smile.

“But I never found the maker. The reason I looked forward to every coming month. The little angel who kept escaping my grasp.”

A-Angel? Fluke was back to blushing. Ohm stopped in front of him, the drink back on the floor.

“Until now.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do Mr. Natouch.” Ohm drew closer again and Fluke’s attempt to step back was foiled as Ohm hooked an arm around his waist.

“Because you’re the angel.”

Fluke was a tomato. And he would never return to being human if that hand on his waist stayed there.

“Tell me I’m right Fluke.” Ohm whispered into his neck and Fluke’s arms were back to clinging onto that expensive suit jacket.

“I-I don’t k-know--” He cut off when Ohm gently kissed his ear, shock running through his very core because holy hell he wasn't expecting that to happen when he sneaked into the building like a crook.

“Don’t lie to me baby. It won’t work.” 

Fuck, Fluke was done for and he knew it because those dark eyes were swimming with amusement.

Ohm nosed over Fluke’s hair, “I must say, you smell quite delicious.”

“O-Ohm--” and his back landed against the door, Ohm’s figure towering over him.

“The truth Mr. Natouch. _Now_.” There was no way Fluke could deny that command, Ohm’s voice dripping with authority, demanding obedience.

“Yes!” Fluke finally whispered when Ohm squeezed his waist, jolting the smaller body.

“Hm? What was that?” A victorious smirk was dragging across the taller man’s lips.

“Y-Yes, I left the drinks.”

Ohm kissed his jaw and Fluke went weak, control slipping as he gave in and Ohm’s arms wrapped around him, holding him tight.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it Mr. Natouch?”

“Fuck Ohm, y-you’re too-woah!” He gasped when Ohm’s hands lifted him up, Fluke’s legs wrapping around the other man’s torso, arms tight around his neck.

“O-Ohm?” Damn, Fluke supposed he must have a permanent stutter now

“Why don’t we talk business baby?”

“I- what?” Fluke’s mind had stopped working a long time ago.

Ohm opened the door to his office, bringing them both inside and kicking it closed, the drink still remaining outside as if nothing had happened.

The lights turned on automatically and Fluke shut his eyes at the brightness. When he opened them back up, he was lying on the plush couch with a very attractively dangerous looking Ohm hovering over him.

“I have got to be dreaming.”

Ohm chuckled and Fluke blushed when he realized he said that out loud.

“I’ve searched for you for so long Mr. Natouch,” Ohm's words coated in that slow, deep tone of his made Fluke’s heart flip with every damn ‘Mr. Natouch’ that left those lips.

“I’d like to kiss you.”

Fluke almost ascended, “How can you just say that-!”

“Oh baby, be glad I didn’t say what else I’d like to do to you.”

Fluke balked, turning beet red, flustered beyond comprehension.

“Now. We’ll certainly talk about how you sneaked your pretty little ass in here twice every month, got onto this private floor and back out of my company without anyone catching you, later on.”

Fluke gulped, “A-about that..”

“Shhhhhhh,” Ohm shushed him and god help him Fluke would never open his mouth again if that’s what Ohm wished, “I said later didn’t I, Mr. Natouch?”

Fluke nodded way too many times for it to be normal.

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, say it right now babe, because I’m not sure how long I can hold myself back anymore.” Ohm whispered right against his ear, nipping on it slightly and Fluke shuddered.

“I thought Mr. CEO didn’t have to ask anyone for permission.” Fluke countered, a smirk on his red face.

“Ah. If that’s how you’d like to play, then I can certainly indulge you.” Ohm grinned, that ravishing smile making Fluke’s body respond in unholy ways.

“Indulge me then.” he tugged Ohm close, lips touching the other’s ear, “Let’s see how well you can do.”

“Fuck, you’re a foxy one.” Ohm cursed and Fluke blinked innocently, panicking soon enough when his crush leaned closer.

“Wait!” Ohm paused, “The l-light is s-still on.” Shit why was he so shy about this stuff, he was embarrassed to say the least but Ohm smiled.

Mouth placed right against the other’s ear, Ohm’s voice dropped an octave lower, “That’s good Mr. Natouch. I can see you clearly then.

That’s it. Today was his death day, Fluke was sure. He was getting in his grave and burying himself 10 feet under because he was sure that feeling of lips against his ear and that whisper would never leave his mind for the rest of his life, his very being responding greedily to the man above him.

“I-I…b-but-” The blush was apparent on his face and Ohm's warm breath ghosted over his lips.

“Let’s see if you’re as delicious as you smell.”

Fluke’s eyes fluttered close as he gave in, Ohm’s lips mouthing over his own and Fluke felt adrenaline rushing through his body, lighting up every cell. 

Blood pumped into his heart with new vigor as Ohm coaxed his lips open, wet tongue tangling with his own and licking into his mouth like a man gone starved and Fluke fucking mewled because holy shit, Ohm was a better kisser than he could’ve ever imagined.

His hands clung onto Ohm’s suit jacket, crushing the expensive fabric but Fluke could care less, he needed to hold on to something or he was sure he would melt into a puddle of mush, never to be solidified again at the way Ohm was biting at his lips, sucking them in and licking over them lightly only to ravage his mouth again, tongues dancing and saliva mixing messily.

Moaning, Fluke squirmed when Ohm’s knee found its way between his legs and Ohm growled, swallowing every sound with renewed hunger as Fluke’s sweet little whimpers floated into his ears like the seductive calls of a siren.

When he finally pulled away to let the other breathe, he cursed at how much more enticing the tiny CEO looked under him, plump lips wet with spit and swelling red at how heated the kiss had been. 

Eyes glazed over, Fluke was panting heavily, trying and failing to catch his breath because Ohm’s dark gaze was locked on him, eyeing him as if the other man wanted to wreck his very being and the thought sent shivers across his entire body.

“Fuck. If I go any further, you won’t make it out of here in one piece Fluke.” 

Ohm hung his head, their forehead’s meeting, "Because baby, you're now my favorite drink. Delicious and addicting just like ambrosia." 

He pressed a chaste kiss onto Fluke’s lips, a tiny whine leaving Fluke because he wanted more god dammit, Ohm’s words turning him on, his body calling for the man towering above him.

“Now now Mr. Natouch, good things come to those who wait.”

Fluke pouted but soon keened at the lips running over his neck.

“That was my reward for waiting this long to finally have you in my arms.”

“W-What are y-you saying?”

“That I’ve wanted you all along Fluke.”

Ohm drew back, resting his weight on his elbow so he wasn’t crushing the smaller man.

“W-What?” Fluke’s eyes were wide and he looked even more adorable.

“I had an inkling. A suspicion that it was you.”

“How?!” Fluke wanted to toss himself out of the nearest window. He’d thought he’d been super discrete.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out baby. Your cute little ass isn’t as unnoticeable as you think.”

Fluke blushed, looking away from Ohm’s confident gaze. Yes he loved that confidence, but damn, he wasn’t sure he could survive it.

“I-I should leave-”

“Hell no.” Ohm shut down his attempt at an escape before he’d even finished his sentence.

“I’m not letting you go tonight.”

Fluke stared, blush growing more prominent.

“You’ll stay next to me Mr. Natouch and tomorrow morning….”

Ohm’s hand sneaked under Fluke’s untucked shirt, lips nipping at the shell of his ear and Fluke arched his back slightly at the electrifying tingles every touch brought.

“We’re going on a date.”

Fluke could only blink owlishly in shock at the fellow CEO as he leaned down to capture his lips.

“B-But we h-ave- _nng_ ~” he gasped against those insistent lips, “work!”

“After that date, I’m taking you home, work be damned.”

The smaller man shuddered at the hand wandering across his belly, nails grazing slightly over the skin and Ohm’s mouth sucking at Fluke’s neck, intent on leaving a mark.

“And there. I’ll indulge you so well baby, the whole world will know you’re mine.”

Ohm licked over the hickey, pulling back and smiling at the flustered CEO who had lost all access to proper functioning.

“But for tonight, I will simply hold you close, so you can’t run away from me.”

“I don’t want to run away from you.” Fluke mumbled shyly.

“Excellent choice Mr. Natouch. Because I won’t let you.” Ohm nosed Fluke’s neck, breathing in the scent of the smaller body.

Fluke’s adam's apple bobbed visibly as he swallowed the desire building up inside him.

Reaching over, Ohm pressed a button on the side of the sofa and immediately a new panel of cushions unfolded from the sofa, a makeshift bed forming and Fluke watched in surprise as the whole thing happened.

Ohm chuckled, “I’m guessing you don’t have one of these in your office.”

“Most certainly not! Where did you get this?” Fluke asked in wonder as he rolled out from under Ohm, the larger man lifting his weight when he noticed Fluke’s amazement.

He watched, amused, as Fluke crawled over the temporary bed, poking at the cushions and plopping down, arms and legs splayed all over, “This is _so_ nice!” Fluke turned his head towards Ohm and felt his breath hitch at how the other man was oozing with sexual attraction.

Ohm was merely sitting down, one knee bent, and arm propped up on it as he stared over at Fluke, the usually perfectly done hair messed up thanks to Fluke's wandering hands but he looked even more attractive. Even the rumpled suit jacket and shirt looked hot, damn that was so fricking unfair.

He turned his gaze away quickly and shut his eyes at Ohm’s knowing chuckle.

He felt the warmth draw closer and arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him against Ohm's broad chest, a kiss landing on the nape of his neck, lips leaving a soft trail all the way up until they left with one last peck on his hair.

"Goodnight Mr. Natouch," Ohm's fingers curled into Fluke’s belly, making Fluke hold his breath and lie very still, every warm puff of air he felt on his neck sending goosebumps running across his skin.

"Sleep while you can, because soon enough Fluke, you'll be preoccupied with other…...hmm, _activities_ , shall I say?" Fluke could just hear the smirk on Ohm's face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," honestly Fluke had no idea why he kept denying things, it was obvious the other man knew when he was lying.

"You will soon baby, now do me a favor and clap your hands twice."

Fluke paused for a second, wondering what that was, before he shrugged, following the others request? Command? As soon as he clapped, the lights went off and he marveled at the technology.

A blushing Fluke was more than grateful for the darkness providing him cover until Ohm tickled him and Fluke immediately wiggled, a squeal escaping him

"Ohm!! Oh my god-- s-stop!" He giggled, squirming until he had turned to face Ohm, hands pushing at the other's torso. 

In the darkness, their eyes met and Ohm leaned in, kissing Fluke softly as he cradled the smaller body close.

Fluke felt so elated, he could bake a billion cakes right now, "What was that for?" He asked when Ohm pulled away, whispering for some reason.

"That's for the first drink you left me. I'll make each one up to you baby boy. After all, I am a CEO and so are you, the deal has to be fair."

Fluke hid his face in the crook of Ohm’s neck, fingers clutching the collared shirt, thoughts of how exactly the other CEO would make those drinks up sending his heart into overdrive. He couldn't take much more.

"Good night! Go to sleep Ohm Thitiwat."

"Huh, already ordering me about I see. I suppose I've just got to listen to my perfect little CEO right?"

"Ohm shut up!" Fluke protested, body growing warm as he harmlessly punched the other.

"Your wish is my command Mr. Natouch."

And with that, Ohm pulled him close, hugging him tight and Fluke let it happen, happily moving into the embrace and placing a brave little kiss on Ohm's neck.

"Good night Mr. Thitiwat." 

He felt Ohm's chuckle rumble through his sturdy chest and Fluke closed his eyes with a content smile on his cherry lips.

His mission had ended in far greater success than he could've ever fathomed and he owed it all to false information.

But boy oh boy was that the most gratifying bit of false information ever.

Lying there, encased in his crush-but-soon-to-be-boyfriend's arms, Fluke drifted asleep with his little lovesick heart beating loudly in his ears.

Oh what a wonderful trap to be caught in.

**Author's Note:**

> ...BAI
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


End file.
